


[Gramander]Wild Heart

by sevenlink027



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenlink027/pseuds/sevenlink027
Summary: 紐特覺得自己遇到大麻煩了。他跟著葛雷夫參加國際巫師協會的交流晚會，陌生的環境、不熟悉的情境，讓他一個不小心就喝多了...





	[Gramander]Wild Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Graves/Newt (斜線有意義)

紐特覺得自己遇到大麻煩了。  
在出版《怪獸與他們的產地》之後，他成為巫師界炙手可熱的奇獸學家，這次也受邀參加國際巫師協會舉辦的交流晚會，他本來是想拒絕的，這樣的場合從來都不適合他，但是由於自己伴侶葛雷夫的請求──你忍心讓我自己參加晚會嗎？他是這麼說的──他一時之間就被葛雷夫假裝委屈的模樣蠱惑了，答應跟他一起出席。  
沒想到才到會場不到十分鐘他就後悔了，他應該待在家裡好好地陪他的奇獸們，而不是在這觥籌交錯的場合裡，跟一群不認識的人虛與委蛇。  
臨時收到新情報，皮奎里主席借走了葛雷夫，他跟葛雷夫一進會場就被分開了，只剩下葛雷夫匆匆留下的一個吻、還有一句話陪著他在這可怕的晚會裡。  
「等我。」  
紐特摸摸頰上那個殘留著溫度的吻，打算找個遠離人群的角落度過這可怕的一晚，但是天不從人願，葛雷夫離開之後，一群他不知道名姓、不知道身分的人蜂擁過來，跟他訪問撰寫書籍的心路歷程、發行大成功之後的感想、甚至還有打探他跟葛雷夫之間隱私的八卦話語。  
這些犀利辛辣的話題讓他不知道該如何應對，他簡直想直接跑走──但是不行。他侷促不安的扯了扯拘束的領結，這一身貼合的正裝讓他很不習慣，沒有辦法靈活活動。他代表的不只是他自己，他還是英國魔法部的奇獸專家，更還是魔國會安全部長的伴侶，於公於私他都不能做出臨場脫逃的舉動。  
真不知道以前葛雷夫都是怎麼渡過這些恐怖晚會的，他一邊喝酒掩飾心中的尷尬不安，一邊勉強應付這些刁鑽的問題。他頻頻朝葛雷夫離開的方向望過去，在心裡不斷祈禱葛雷夫快點回來拯救他於水生火熱之中。  
他搞不清楚自己喝了多少杯，只知道服務的家庭小精靈不斷的來來回回，給這一區仁補充酒水；走了一波人又來了新的一波，他根本分不清他們誰是誰，又是代表什麼單位。不知不覺中，紐特就喝了遠超負荷的酒量──他平常很少喝酒，除非必要，他幾乎不會攝取酒精，因為他絕對不能讓酒精影響他的判斷，只要精神一個不集中，在追捕奇獸的時候會變成致命的破綻。  
當葛雷夫離開會議室回到大廳來，撥開人群、找到他的愛人的時候，看到的是這個畫面：紐特茫然的靠著大廳旁的柱子，聽著身邊人群浮誇的奉承，一邊不斷的往自己的嘴裡倒酒。  
「珀……珀西……你來了。」傍晚的晚霞飛到了紐特的臉上，他整個臉都是通紅的，雙眼漾著水光、無法聚焦，眨了好幾次眼才分辨出來他是誰，然後一直朝著他傻笑。  
葛雷夫打了個手勢讓圍著紐特的人們散開，拿走他手上喝了一半的酒，讓紐特靠在他的身上。  
「你怎麼喝了這麼多？」葛雷夫眉毛深深的擰了起來，他不過才離開了半小時，怎麼這傢伙就喝成這樣？  
「沒……沒很……多，珀西，他們的雞尾酒真、真好喝……」他比手畫腳的想跟葛雷夫描述，差點就跌了一跤。  
葛雷夫連忙讓他攀住自己，免得真的跌倒了，紐特整個人軟趴趴地掛在他的身上，完全沒有辦法站好，還在模模糊糊的跟他說著顛三倒四的話語。他忽然覺得頭很痛，這個晚會看來是沒有辦法參與下去了。  
他招來自己的護法給皮奎里帶個口信，就帶著紐特離開了。  
-  
照顧一個醉鬼很不容易，尤其是一個身高身材都跟自己相仿的醉鬼，就算那是自己的伴侶，也不是件簡單的事。  
紐特看起來瘦弱，但是其實一點也不。他雖然看起來纖瘦，但是身上其實都是肌肉，能夠跟奇獸搏鬥的人想來弱也弱不到哪裡去。他的力氣也不小，從在家門口現影到走到大門短短這幾步路，葛雷夫覺得自己的手臂應該被紐特控制不住的力道掐青了，但是他還是堅持不用魔法的把紐特扛進家門。  
葛雷夫讓紐特躺在沙發上，拉開他的領結以免他不小心悶死自己，目前他看起來還算安分，葛雷夫就想著要去拿解酒液給他喝，不料他才踏離開沙發旁邊一步，褲腿就被紐特扯住了。  
「珀、珀西……」他口齒不清的喊著。  
「怎麼了？」葛雷夫彎下身來查看他的狀況。  
紐特的臉上滿是薄汗，他拿出手帕仔細的擦拭去那些汗水，看紐特還是很不舒服的樣子，看來解酒液不喝還是不行。  
「奇……奇怪，為什麼有三個珀西？」他抓住了葛雷夫的手，力道相當的大，葛雷夫居然一時之間抽不回手，「還、還有，我的頭為、為什麼這麼痛？」  
「只有一個我，親愛的。因為你喝醉了，我拿魔藥給你喝，等一下就不會頭痛了。」  
小心翼翼的搬開紐特抓住他手臂的手指，葛雷夫就要前往魔藥間，但是喝醉了的紐特格外的沒有安全感，死死的抓住他的手不放開，深怕葛雷夫會離開他的視線，他似乎沒有注意到他已經離開了讓他不安的晚會會場、回到自己的堡壘。  
「你要去哪裡？」他灰綠色的眼睛盛滿了晚宴上的香檳，在燈光下閃爍著令人醉迷的神色，他眼神迷茫又慌亂的看著葛雷夫，彷彿下一秒水光就會蔓延開來。  
「我沒有要去哪裡，我們回家了你注意到了嗎？嗯？」葛雷夫只好無奈的在沙發旁的地板上坐了下來，撫摸紐特汗濕的頭髮，輕聲安撫過度激動的愛人。  
「噢，回家了。」他喃喃的重複。  
葛雷夫的動作讓焦躁的紐特重新安靜下來，他感受葛雷夫乾燥的大手在他髮間游移的觸感，覺得非常的安心，可惜的是這份安靜沒有持續多久，紐特不知道想到什麼，又開始鬧騰起來。  
「又怎麼了寶貝？」葛雷夫耐心的詢問。  
「我要去、去餵奇獸吃、飯……」他掙扎著想要爬起來，卻被葛雷夫按了回去。  
「我們出門前才餵過的不是嗎？你現在不舒服好好躺著，牠們不會有事。」  
「要、要去……皮箱……」他含糊不清的說著，很堅持要去看他的奇獸們。  
葛雷夫被他的執拗勁打敗了，無杖魔法呼喚來解酒液，哄著紐特喝下去。  
「好，我們等一下去皮箱，不過你要先把這個喝下去，清醒一點我們再去好不好？」  
聽到喝了葛雷夫手上的小瓶子就能去找他的奇獸了，紐特變得無比聽話，乖乖的就著葛雷夫的手把魔藥喝完。  
「不甜，不好喝，不是草莓味的。」他舔了舔自己的唇，皺眉一臉嫌惡的表情，然後他湊上去也舔了舔葛雷夫的唇，「不好吃。」說罷伸手推開葛雷夫的腦袋。  
葛雷夫簡直被紐特這一番舉動氣笑了，他低頭咬住紐特還在不停抱怨的嘴，輕易地從不斷開合的薄唇長驅直入。  
一個深吻攫取他所有的氧氣，直到紐特承受不住了才放開，轉而含住他的下唇摩娑著、吸吮著，變著花樣蹂躪那片唇瓣。從極度缺氧中恢復過來的紐特，因為魔藥開始作用清醒了一點，他反過來捧住葛雷夫的臉頰，重新吻了上去，主動交纏住唇舌，把自己搞得氣喘吁吁才停止。  
「現在不想去找你的奇獸了？」葛雷夫氣息也不太穩，食指輕輕的點著紐特臉上調皮的雀斑，戲謔問道。  
「你真的想讓我去找奇獸？在這個時候？」他伸手抓住葛雷夫的手指，反問道。  
紐特在床上本來就不拘謹，經過酒精催化之後這一下又更放得開了。他從沙發躍到地板上，居然姿勢還很穩，不愧是特效魔藥短短的時間內酒就解得差不多了。他直接跨坐在葛雷夫身上，扯開葛雷夫的襯衫，也不管釦子散了一地，熱情的撫摸葛雷夫向來讓他愛不釋手的結實肌肉。  
「怎麼可能。」葛雷夫瞇著眼睛任由紐特動作，感受他的手指用著溫吞挑逗的節奏、不斷的在自己身上游移。  
「我覺得我現在很清醒了，應該去看一下牠們。」他作勢就要爬起來，卻被葛雷夫反身制住，兩人的位置頓時交換。  
「想都別想。」他用一個更加火辣的濕吻堵去紐特的掙扎，偷偷用了魔法解開兩人身上衣物的束縛。  
「就算你醒酒了，你以為你還走得了嗎？」他摸索過紐特身上一道道的疤痕，手下的肌理結實富有彈性，再用一個又一個的吻數過那些傷疤。  
紐特覺得有些癢但是更多的是興奮，他很喜歡葛雷夫的碰觸，主動拉著他的手觸摸自己敏感的部位，從自己的胸口、腰側逐漸往下，讓葛雷夫粗糙溫暖的大手覆蓋住自已的臀辦。  
葛雷夫滿意的看著比平常更熱情的伴侶，低聲笑著在他可愛的肚臍烙下一吻，撥出一隻手握住紐特勃發的慾望，低頭含住充分的照顧伴侶的慾望。  
他還是喜歡手動幫愛人擴張，用魔法的話會少了很多的樂趣，但是還是要感謝方便的魔法，飛來咒可以省去一些麻煩。他將特別配置的潤滑倒在手中，有一個奇獸學家伴侶還是有不少好處的，他會知道哪些藥草在某些方面有特別的效果，不用多少時間紐特就濕得一蹋糊塗，完全為他開放。  
紐特喘息著，感受自己被包裹，被打開，他渾身被葛雷夫的氣息包圍著，他想要更多，他有著洶湧的佔有欲，就如同葛雷夫想要掌控他一樣，他也想掌控葛雷夫。他覺得自己就好像獸一樣，拋棄了理智回歸原始，只沉浸在瘋狂的情潮之中。  
「可以了嗎？」葛雷夫試探的問。  
紐特高仰著頭露出修長的頸項，葛雷夫的手指已經能夠順暢的移動了，他忍受著後穴肆虐的手指帶給他的一波波的快感，喘著氣拋給葛雷夫一個眼神。  
「快進來……求你。」把腳勾上葛雷夫的背，他把自己更往葛雷夫的方向推過去，完全對他敞開，就像臣服的獸，把自己最柔軟的地方曝露出來，以表達自己的忠誠與愛。  
「你真美。」葛雷夫看著這片美景著迷的呢喃，俯身銜住紐特的唇，同時把自己埋入甜蜜緊緻的甬道之中。  
愛人的親吻流連在唇畔、下頷、耳際、頸間，他瘋狂的律動，猛烈的全根抽出再用力的頂入，紐特大腿緊緊夾著他的腰，配合他的動作熱情的迎合，毫不遮掩的縱情呻吟，用所有能夠表達得方式傳達他享受這一切、享受和摯愛徹底交融彼此的交流。  
快樂不斷的攀升，彷彿沒有盡頭，那麼的甜蜜、那麼的愉悅，直到快感累計得無法再承受更多，他喊著葛雷夫的名字釋放了，葛雷夫安撫的撫摸他，落下不間斷的綿密細吻，狠狠的幾個挺動，也釋放在他的身體裡面，惹得敏感的內壁一陣痙攣，他委屈地哼了幾聲。  
葛雷夫將他抱在懷裡，手指像是安撫小動物一樣摩娑著他的脖頸，熟悉的氣息、強大的安全感籠罩著他，加上晚上的精神刺激還有性事後的疲憊，很快就催他入眠了。葛雷夫靜靜的看著他入睡，直到確認他睡得很沉不會輕易驚醒，才幫著熟睡的愛人清洗，抱到柔軟舒適的大床上安睡。

-FIN


End file.
